Ecklipoo
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: This is in response to the challenge that I GSRnutforever aka Poncho101 posted on GSRforeverlove. There is a reason behind the title see within for details I DONT OWN ANYTHING


_It took some time, but I finally answered the challenge that I posted on** GSRforever.**_

_THE MUST INCLUDES:  
Sara MUST (unitentionally or otherwise) cause some form of injury to Grissom  
GSR make out session helps solve a case  
Someone must kiss Ecklie (please dpnt ask why)  
The Line: "Pink really isnt your color Conrad"  
SMUT (it is optional. I cant write smut to save my life)_

* * *

Warrick ducked from the doorway as a telephone book flew in his path.

"I did that once." Catherine fixed him with a _don't mess with me I'm really pissed off_ look.

"I know he killed her Warrick, but why cant the damn evidence prove it." Taking her elbow, he gently led her through to the break room, dropping her on the couch. Turning his back momentarily, he soon placed a warm coffee cup in her hands.

"The evidence isn't going anywhere. Calm down and the answer will soon become clear." Sniffing Greg's secret stash, she took a grateful sip.

"Thanks Warrick."

"Any time Cath."

Finding nothing after three hours, Warrick insisted on them taking a walk around the block to get breakfast.

"I'm fine, really."

"Don't care, you haven't eaten or left the lab since the start of shift. I'm taking you to breakfast before you lose what is left of your sanity. And we wont be alone, I'll ask Grissom and Sara too."

"I wouldn't bother Rick." Both were now staring into Grissom's office, where he was, shamelessly, trying to hide the fact that he was participating in a very heavy make-out session with his girlfriend.

"You would have thought that they would have stopped trying to hide their relationship."

"Are you kidding Cath? They're not used to public attention. And I don't think Ecklie would approve of them making out in the middle of the lab. No one would, thats just gross." But Catherine was no longer paying attention. She watched in close detail as Grissom gently slid his hands from Sara's hips to around her back, his thumbs catching in her belt loops.

"I know how he killed her." Without another word, she charged through the office door. With amazing speed, Grissom and Sara jumped apart.

"What the hell Catherine?" She retained her silence, simply grabbing a wrist of both and dragging them both through to the garage. Warrick had confusion written all over his face.

"As gross as it is that you two make out during office hours, you may have just solved my case."

"There was gunshot residue in the lining of her jeans, indicating that she had the gun." Catherine handed the unloaded weapon to Sara, who tucked it safely into the back of her pants. "He was cheating with her little sister, she wanted payback."

"So the theory is, he goes in to kiss her and puts her hands like this." Grissom once again placed his hands on Sara's hips.

"Up until that point though, he claimed she was being evasive."

"And everyone knows how easy it is to forget that you're hiding a gun when you're kissing the guy you love." Sara smirked at Grissom's wink.

"Start and you're in trouble." Nick tried his hardest to sound threatening.

"During their make out, his hands slide around to her back." Grissom took his time delicately pushing his arms around her slim form. Sara knew he was doing it to annoy everyone, and she was enjoying every moment. "He feels the gun, figures out what she's doing. So he grabs hold." Grissom's hand disappeared beneath her shirt, reappearing with the gun. "And kills her." Holding the weapon at arms length, he made as if to shoot her. "Bang."

Lunch consisted of burgers for everyone, veggie burger for Grissom and salad for Sara, who still insisted on stealing his chips.

"I don't get it Griss. I know, Sara's a vegetarian and everything, but how can eat that crap?" Greg was persistent as to the sudden change.

"I learn to adapt, and I'm not afraid to change my diet, which is why I have a girlfriend and you don't."

"You've lost a bit of weight." Catherine pointed out.

"My doctor said my cholesterol level was lower too."

"Maybe I should go veggie too." Sara tried to kick Greg while the table snickered at the comment. Grissom whimpered slightly.

"Gil?"

"You missed Greg."

"I am so sorry." Yelling cut anything Grissom said in reply.

"Eckipoo!" An elderly lady was making her way unusually quickly down the lab corridor, throwing herself into Ecklie's arms. Every lab rat and CSI pocked his or her head out to see what all the commotion was. Every jaw dropped when the lady grabbed his head, pulling him down into a full blown kiss. Sara felt someone pull her phone from her pocket.

"Tell me you got it?" Sara asked as security pulled the lady away and out of the building. Pleased with his work, Grissom turned the screen towards her, the perfect picture of the lip lock. The man in question stormed over to where the night shift and Sara blocked the break room entrance.

"If I see one picture around this lab, the perpetrator will be severely punished. Understood?" Just as he was about to disappear, Grissom couldn't resist the urge any longer.

"Hey Conrad?" Ecklie turned to the supervisor. Walking towards him, Grissom lay a hand on his shoulder. "Pink really isn't your color."

_this is the third version of this story that I've written. Hope you enjoyed. I welcome anyone who wants to write to this challenge, just PM me web address, cause I'd love to see what you can come up with._

_For any closet Twilight fans , I am trying to create a fansite._

_._

_go ahead and check it out. Still WIP though_


End file.
